Fear
by BTRCutie
Summary: Of all the things Logan fears, James has to be the biggest. Jagan fluff! Umm dont read if you cant handle sweetness...JK


**A.N. this is just a fluffy Jagan one shot. Hope you enjoy. : ) Although I am not the best writer in the world I hope you at least enjoy this. ; ) **

**Warnings: umm I don't think there are any except for serious Jagan fluff toward ending. Proceed with caution. Haha just kiddin but yeah….. **

**Btw I don't own anything: (**

_Fear _

Logan has many fears. Fear of the dark, fear of the spiders, fear of monsters. Fear of sharp objects, fear of clowns, fear of death, fear of fire. But the one thing he is most feared of is James.

James with those perfect hazel eyes, light brown with green speckled swirls. They are enough to melt anyone who looks directly in them. The way they fill with emotion when he is sad or angry. The way they express his happiness, the way they alight when he is joyous. The way they shine when he sees something he loves. His eyes give Logan fear.

James with that perfect hair, anyone could envy it. The way his soft brunette hair, smells like sweet shampoo and conditioner makes Logan dies inside. The intoxicating smell his hair gives off when he walks past Logan which leaves him momentarily paralyzed. The way his hair is also so neat and in place. Not a hair strand out of place. The way he combs his hair on an hourly basis just drives Logan crazy. The way he does it in random places such as the family room or down by pool or at the kitchen table. Just watching James comb his hair makes Logan want to pass out. His hair gives Logan fear.

James and that perfect strong body. The way he flexes his muscles, freezes Logan inside, making him incapable of functioning properly. The way he takes off his t-shirt before he swimming, and exposes that tan beautiful skin, makes Logan lose his thoughts. His muscular body and how he goes to the gym to work-out on a daily basis. His body gives Logan fear.

James and that perfect smile. The way his mouth turns up into a perfect smile, perfection is all it is. The way that perfect smile lightens Logan up on his worse days. The way his eyes light up when he is smiling. The way the smile stops Logan from breathing. That smile gives him fear.

His overall perfection, makes Logan wonder how someone can achieve such perfection and still be human. How can one person have such perfection is all he can wonder. He loves James so much that he would die for him. He knows he would do anything for James.

Xxxxxxx

Logan sits there lost in thought. He's not exactly sure what he's been doing for the last couple minutes except dreaming of James and his undeniable perfection when he's disturbed by someone walking in on him. James. James walks in uninvitingly but Logan doesn't mind, in fact he is sort of happy to see him.

James asks Logan if he has seen his lucky comb but when Logan just stares at him, unable to answer or maybe he just doesn't hear him. Logan stares for a good couple minutes before James wakes him out of his trance.

"Why were you staring at me, Logan?" James asks once Logan was alert of his surroundings.

Logan's crystal brown eyes grow wide, and he blushes immediately, the embarrassment shows on his cheeks. Scarlett is the color of his cheeks at the moment and he fumbles quickly for words but fails epically.

James suspecting something sees right through Logan's scared brown eyes. He sees fear in his crystal clear eyes. "Tell me, Logan." he demands of the younger teen.

"I have fear." He whispers as he looks down at his hands that are on his lap, fumbling with his jacket zipper. Logan's feels his cheeks burn up even more.

James has now completely forgotten about his missing lucky comb and now is determined to help Logan out. "Fear of what?" he asks with concern and also patience.

"You." Logan chokes out. He quickly covers his mouth, wishing to take back what he had just said but quickly he realizes he can't take back what he said.

James's hazel eyes grow wide. He takes Logan's warm shaking hand into his own and strokes it carefully and caringly. He had never suspected that Logan had fear of him. "Why do you fear me?" he asks quietly as he continues to stroke Logan's hand.

"Your perfect and it scares me to death," Logan mumbles softly as he avoids James's dangerous eye contact.

"Me? Perfect? How?" James asks sincerely.

Logan notices his heart beat start beating rapidly. It's little wonder he didn't faint. "Your hazel eyes give me fear and your perfect hair along with your perfect toned body." Logan says as his cheeks redden slightly. "I love you." He whispers incoherently but James hears him.

James gulps hard and asks a simple question. "You do?"

Logan whispers yes. Then he turns his head away from James's determined gaze.

To Logan's surprise, James pulls Logan's face to his and kisses his lips softy.

Logan backs out of the kiss and looks at James with frightened eyes. "W-w-what a-are you d-doing?" he chokes out along with stutters.

"Shhhh…," James whispers as he pulls him back in for a kiss and this time Logan goes along with it.

When they pull away, Logan's eyes ask him why. James reads them instantly. "I love you Logie bear." He says as he softly caresses Logan's scarlet red cheek.

Logan's mouth turns into a tiny o and he cups it instantly to hide his embarrassment. He is partly embarrassed and surprised.

James flashes his beautiful smile which Logan fears and slowly pulls Logan down onto his chest. "What's wrong baby?" he asks with concern.

Logan gasps; his brown eye's showing fear. "b-b-baby?" he asks, his heart ready to explode.

James shrugs and pushes him back to look at him carefully "you are my baby, Logie." James tells him, scaring him while doing so.

Logan jumps out of his arms; not believing it, wanting to run away from what seemed too good to be true.

James' strong arms reach out to catch his weak body, pulling him down slowly. "Logan." he leans Logan's head down on the soft material of his cotton white t-shirt.

Logan melts instantly as he takes in James's scent. "Yes," he replies to James.

James bends over and kisses Logan's soft hair. "Do you really love me?"

Logan looks up at him with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks, "yes," he chokes out. "So much."

James bends down to kiss Logan on the mouth, "well I love you too babe and please don't fear me anymore. Promise?"

Logan promises with a quick nod of his head, blushing immensely while doing so.

James pulls Logan onto his lap and rocks him gently while he continues to occupy Logan's mouth with his own. Logan gently puts his hand onto James' cheek and soothes it carefully.

"I love you Logie babe." James whispers into Logan's ear lovingly.

Logan smiles upon hearing this and blushes. He quickly murmurs into James' ear in return, "I love you too." At the moment, his fear of James suddenly vanishes but that doesn't mean he still can't admire him does it?

**A.N. yeah this was just awful I know. : ( Thanks for reading. **

**Review? No? Well then, *walks off sadly while pouting***


End file.
